


☃【丞坤】拾猫手记

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【丞坤】拾猫手记

by：银鱼罐头

-

范丞丞住的是带花园泳池的独栋平房，两户人家之间隔得很近，擦肩接踵将房屋拉成一排，可自从上一次倒垃圾偶遇之后，范丞丞就再也没见过他的邻居蔡徐坤。

那是个约摸比自己大了一两岁的漂亮青年，即便染着一头叛逆张扬的铂金发色，也依旧掩不住他笑起来时乖巧羞涩的可爱表情。

蔡徐坤不小心将垃圾袋砸在桶壁发出的突兀声音吸引了范丞丞，他走近后将袋子捡起扔了进去，回头发现青年正不好意思地笑着冲自己吐舌头，有些凌乱的铂金碎发微微盖住眼睫，夏日清风带着热烘烘的味道，范丞丞觉得他比头顶的太阳还要耀眼，可能是因为白色反光。

一个月没看见他了，范丞丞不知不觉开始算起时日。

如果不是经常有外卖员敲开对面的门，范丞丞可能要以为发生什么案件了。今天范丞丞又拎着垃圾袋出来晃悠，每回走出小花园的路时总不自觉回头看看对面的房门有没有打开的迹象。范丞丞觉得自己真是魔怔了。

“喂，蔡徐坤先生是吗，您的快递麻烦出来签收一下。”

范丞丞扔完垃圾与打电话的小哥擦身而过时，听到个陌生的名字，他心中一动，抬起头来看向熟悉的方位。

门竟然真的开了。

正是盛夏里最燥热的时节，白发青年竟顶着个渔夫帽穿着一条厚实的运动长裤从屋里走出，头发看得出有些过长了，明显是这一个月里没怎么修剪过。范丞丞有些疑惑，难道他失踪的日子是卧病在床吗。

“谢谢。”

青年核对过号码后就急急忙忙抱着快递盒转身往回走，范丞丞跟在他后边直勾勾盯着，总觉得这人走路姿势有那么点怪异。他一路低着头在看盒上写的物品信息，当范丞丞察觉到危险想要出声提醒时，已经晚了。

青年一脚踹进石板碎裂后露出泥土的小坑，就那么直挺挺朝前扑去，手中盒子打着滚飞出老远，头顶的渔夫帽也被他奔向地面的动作磕落在地。听见青年趴在地上呻吟的范丞丞眼皮微跳，连忙跑上前伸手扶他。

“你没事…”

范丞丞呆住了，青年叫痛的声音也停止了，整个画面仿佛定格一般再没有人动作。

范丞丞努力眨眨眼睛，确信不是自己视力出了问题，他小心翼翼扒了扒青年头顶的铂金色发丝，很软很细，还有些温热。

趴在地上的人轻抖了抖，死活没有要抬头的意思，藏在发间的耳朵却偷偷摸摸红了。

-

范丞丞看着客厅沙发里坐立不安的蔡徐坤，思忖片刻将手中牛奶放了回去，拿出完全没开过封的浓缩玉米汁来，他一边开火，一边回忆着刚刚玄幻无比的奇妙场景。

当范丞丞在蔡徐坤身旁蹲下时，就瞧见他头顶白色发丝间耸立着一对，毛绒绒雪白又小巧的猫似的耳朵，在范丞丞赤裸又火热的注视下微微战栗着，说不出的可爱招人。

特别是蔡徐坤从地上爬起时微红的脸颊，摔得有些炸毛的半长碎发，和仿佛快要哭出来的灵动双眸，简直和自己想象中的猫咪成精一模一样。范丞丞手脚利落将帽子扣回他头顶，扯着人胳膊不由分说把蔡徐坤拉回自己房里。

“猫不能喝牛奶，还是喝这个吧。”

范丞丞将一杯冒着热气的玉米汁递了过去，蔡徐坤下意识接过后愣了愣，神情有些愠怒又涨红了脸颊。

“我不是猫！我只是…”

“…我，突然…”

蔡徐坤越讲越小声，原本凶巴巴的模样一点点消退下去，这不知什么原因冒出来的耳朵和尾巴本就让自己够苦恼的了，如今还被陌生人给发现秘密，对于他一个自尊心比命重要的人来说，简直是地狱级别的羞耻。

特别是范丞丞好像已经理所当然把他当作猫来对待了。

这种奇怪又无措的感觉让他心里有些发慌，蔡徐坤放弃辩解乖乖闭嘴，低头抿了口手中的甜玉米汁，还挺好喝的。

范丞丞从头至尾都沉浸在蔡徐坤漂亮柔软的脸蛋，和他头顶时不时抖动一下的猫咪耳朵，完全没去在意他开口讲了什么，太过无遮无拦的目光终于烫得蔡徐坤炸毛了。

“你到底在看什么！”

“你有尾巴吗？”

猝不及防的问题成功将蔡徐坤从爆发边缘堵了回来，他一口气没捋顺把脸憋得更红了。

“你想干什么？”

“不是，我觉得很可爱。”

蔡徐坤出离愤怒了，好像有了猫的特征后自己就连性格也变得暴躁蛮横起来，他这辈子最不想听到的便是可爱二字，这人一而再再而三地冒犯自己，实在是该给他个警告了。

“你…！”

蔡徐坤还没来得及起身，就看见一只手冲自己头顶伸来，准确无误抚上一边暖烘烘毛绒绒的雪白耳朵，片刻也不停顿地轻轻揉搓起来。

“真的，好乖。”

“……”

蔡徐坤浑身像过了电般一个激灵，仿佛全部的感知细胞都一股脑聚集在头顶，范丞丞一揉便把他的理智和思绪全部从大脑清空，蔡徐坤此时只剩了一个念头：很舒服，再多摸一下。

范丞丞当然不会让他失望，太过美好的触感令他整个人都沦陷进去，像捏了团热乎乎的棉花在手中似的，只想搓搓揉揉恨不得给它捏出个花来。

“唔…”

蔡徐坤缩紧了肩膀双手握拳撑在自己膝盖之上，嘴唇轻抿眼睛微微阖拢，原本蜷成一团藏在宽大T恤之下的白色猫尾此刻也不自觉落了出来，极其享受地在沙发上扫来扫去。

范丞丞像发现了宝贝似的睁大眼睛，无比兴奋伸手将那条绵软蓬松的雪白尾巴握进掌中，饶有兴趣地开始拿手指把玩揉弄，不知过了多久，直到面前人身子颤抖着发出细微的低声哼叫，范丞丞才终于察觉到蔡徐坤此时的不对劲。

“你别弄了…”

蔡徐坤整个面颊和耳尖都红得通透，一双被水雾蒙上的乌黑瞳孔轻轻颤抖，慌乱无措的目光一瞬不瞬看向自己，像是迷茫又像是乞求。范丞丞总算反应过来，自己这变态一般的猥亵动作。

“对，对不起。”

范丞丞道着歉忙不迭松开手向后退了些，脑中却只有蔡徐坤那副充斥着说不出的诱惑的惹人表情。范丞丞忽然觉得自己此刻的心跳略微过快了，胸腔中跳动的声音开始大得有些不正常。

他是真心实意想要养这只猫了。

“…我先回去了。”

屋内的气氛稍稍凝滞，蔡徐坤红着脸用力摁了摁自己还有些酸麻的大腿，腰是软的，尾巴也从沙发上缓缓卷了回去，范丞丞恋恋不舍的视线始终黏在上面。

“回去干什么？家里都没有可以吃的东西了吧。”

蔡徐坤刚要站起的势头又压了下来，想不出回应的话语只能抬眼看向范丞丞。

“你好像点了一个月外卖了，身体会出问题的。”

“留下来，我还可以帮你想办法。”

范丞丞认认真真地开始诱拐猫咪，眼看蔡徐坤的纠结表情慢慢松动，一双瞳仁比常人要大的猫似的眼睛上上下下打量着他，似乎在思考范丞丞值不值得信任。

“我做饭挺好吃的，特别是鱼。”

范丞丞无比真诚冲蔡徐坤抛下诱饵，目光里的期待几乎要化为实质。

“那，好吧，打扰你一段时间了。”

蔡徐坤有些忸怩地稍稍低下头去，恰好将头顶两只糯米团似的耳朵送到范丞丞跟前，而主人范丞丞自然也没有和他客气的道理，得了肯定答案后正高兴地有些忘乎所以，抬手就又摸上蔡徐坤雪白的毛绒猫耳开始揉搓起来。

“……”

蔡徐坤觉得自己是生了什么病，怎么会丝毫也不想出声阻止他，可能这就是长出耳朵尾巴的副作用吧，蔡徐坤一边在心中自我安慰着，一边被范丞丞揉得又眯起眼来，那神情跟午后打盹的猫咪实在没两样了。

而范丞丞手里动作不停，心中已经列出一长条猫咪饲养计划，想着就算是外边捡来的野猫，也总有一天能成功驯服的。

范丞丞垂眼看着蔡徐坤此刻乖巧的模样暗暗思忖，从此以后自己也是有猫人士了。

END.


End file.
